Katanas and Scales
by RunFromTheDarkness
Summary: Kēshī Kondoru's mother's company got bought by Mcfist Industies, so they had to move to Norrisville, the home base of Mcfist's company. A prophecy is made,and Kēshī and Randy are somehow involved in the whole crazy thing. I don't own RC9GN!
1. Chapter 1: Exchange Student

(Casey 's POV)

"Watashitachi wa mada arimasu ka*?" asked a bored teen, scanning the airplane's movies, none were in her native language, much to her disappointment. "Kēshī*, you asked that question ten minutes ago." groaned the adult next to her. Casey gave up on trying to find a movie, soon she would be in a completely different country, with completely different language too. Her mom's company had recently been bought out by a strange american company, Casey translated that to mean moving, again.

* * *

(Randy's POV)

A sword sliced though the robot like a hot knife through butter. The wielder of the sword, a ninja, stood panting behind the pile of rubble. "S-Smokebomb." He wheezed, exhausted from fighting two dozen roboapes.

Randy Cunningham had just taken off his mask when the late bell rang. "I'm sooo shoobed." He muttered, racing off to his science class, hoping he won't get a detention. He slid into his seat right before Mrs. Driscoll looked up from grading papers. "Cunningham, what took you so long" whispered his best friend, Howard Weinerman. "You see, there were these roboapes and..." Randy stopped as the door creaked open and a girl with short, navy blue hair , a black shirt with a star in the middle, dark skinny jeans, a navy blue hoodie, and a white dragon necklace nervously stepped into the room.

* * *

(Casey's POV)

Casey pushed open the door to Mrs. Driscoll's room, glad she didn't wear her old school uniform. Mrs. Driscoll was at the front of the class room next to a skeleton wearing a red bow tie. "Kon'nichiwa, kono heya 206 ga aru?*" she asked, hoping someone knew japanese so she wouldn't mess up trying to ask her question in english. She was met by silence and confused looks. A couple of students were trying to disguise their laughter while some just didn't even bother.

A faint blush steadily creeped onto her face as Mrs. Driscoll snapped at the class to be quiet. The next thing the teacher did shocked and disturbed Casey. "Class," she said pretending that the skeleton was alive, "This is our new foreign exchange student, Kēshī Kondoru."

* * *

Watashitachi wa mada arimasu ka?- Are we there yet?

Kēshī Kondoru- Casey Condor

Kon'nichiwa, kono heya 206 ga aru? - Hi, is this room 206 ?

* * *

** A/N Okay, this is my first rc9gn fan fiction,so please, no flames. Anyways, as you have probably figured out, Casey is from japan, and tends to mainly speak japanese, although that part might change. I think we all know what Randy's reaction to her being a foreign exchange student would be.(remember Franz Nukid, the robotic spy for Mcfist...) Please review or pm me. I don't really care which...**

** Smokebomb!**


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship

**A/N. Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews! Now lets get this story started before Mcfist sends out another robot!**

* * *

(Randy's POV)

"Kon'nichiwa, kono heya 206 ga aru?*" asked the new girl. next to Randy, Howard was laughing so hard he fell of his chair, "C-Cunningham, what did she say?" he blurted out, still laughing. "I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?" asked Randy, unable to hear because of the laughter. Howard opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by a furious teacher. "This is our new foreign exchange student, Kēshī Kondoru." said Mrs. Driscoll/Mr. Driscoll. Randy fell out of his seat, "No Honkin' way!" whisper screamed the purple haired teen to his best friend. Howard raised an eyebrow as Randy continued, "What is up with Mcfist and robot exchange students?!" he groaned, not forgetting the last one.

* * *

(Casey's POV)

Casey groaned, looks like no one spoke Japanese around here. Time to resort to her second language. Wonk. "H-hello?" she said hesitantly, her self-esteem gradually sinking. 'Keep it together Kēshī, you've dealt with worse.' she thought biting her lip nervously. The teacher spoke up, a little shocked that she could speak English, "Kēshī, you can sit behind Cunningham." she said vaguely gesturing behind a boy with odd purple hair. He waved slightly, his sapphire blue eyes seemingly narrowed in suspicion. Casey sighed, sitting down in the hard chair, an orange haired boy turned around in his seat, "Hey, I'm Howard Weinerman, and this," he said pointing to Cunningham, "is Randy."

* * *

(Randy's POV)

Randy didn't trust the new girl, she was probably a robot set on discovering the Ninja's identity. "Kon'nichi- Ah! Sorry bad habit." Casey said, nervously playing with her necklace. Randy was confused, that didn't sound something a robot would say. He guessed talking wouldn't come back on him, the Nomicon hadn't interrupted him yet, so it couldn't hurt to talk, could it? A red glow came from his bag, Howard face-palmed, "Just go!" Randy smiled appreciatively, raised his hand, jumping out of his seat, "I NEED. TO USE. THE BATHROOM." He rushed out without waiting for the teacher's response.

* * *

(Casey's POV)

'Randy's acting weird...' she thought, noticing his disappointed expression as a red glow came from his book-bag. Howard had whispered something to him before he ran off in a panic. "What's up with him?" Casey asked Howard, in her opinion he looked nervous, like he was hiding something. "He has... um... stuff to do. Yeah, that's it!"

Casey smirked, during the very, very short time she has known him, she learned that he is horrible at keeping secrets. Luckily for Howard, the bell rang for the end of the day before she could ask him anything else.

Randy had come back, and he and Howard were about to leave when Casey stopped them, "Hey, Howard." she started, making Howard wince. Casey raised an eyebrow, why did he flinch? "If you and Randi*," She had to stop because Cunningham was looking at her like she got his name wrong, "Randi, the Japanese way of saying Randy." she explained, an expression of understanding appearing on his face.

"Anyways, would you guys like to come over and play, Grave punchers 9: Revenge of the shadow warriors ?"

Howard gasped in astonishment while Randy's jaw practically fell to the floor,

"How did you get it? It's not supposed to be released for three more weeks!"

"Games come out faster in japan." she said simply,"and it's the English version!" Casey cheered, waving the CD in front of them, nice and slow. Howard was drooling, while Randy was just staring with the biggest, cutest, sapphire eyes ever. Casey giggled, "Come over at four-o-clock, Kay?" They nodded, snapping out of their trance long enough to grab their backpacks and head out the door.

* * *

Kon'nichiwa, kono heya 206 ga aru? - Hi, is this room 206 ?

Randi -Randy

* * *

**A/N .Ninja. I finally got the second chapter done! Yay! :D**

**Randy: G-G-grave P-P-puncher N-N-Nine!**

**Yes we know! You're a total shoob. You know that, right?**

**Randy: Hey!**

**Howard: You know she's right, Cunningham!-eats Randy's nachos-**

**Randy:Those were MY NACHOS!**

**Howard: Then you shouldn't have asked me to watch them while you where out Nomiconning!**

**Randy: First of all, how was I supposed to know you would eat them?! And it was Important Ninja Business!**

**Howard: Well...**

** Shut it you two. Well enjoy and remember to review!**

**Randy: Who are you talking to?**

**None of your business, Ninja!**


End file.
